Episode 109 (2011)
Taking Stock × And × Taking Action (コウシンカイシ×デ×コウドウカイシ, Kōshinkaishi × De × Kōdōkaishi) is the 109th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on December 18th, 2013. Overview The extermination team thoroughly reviews their infiltration plan for attack. It begins with the citizens marching directly to the palace and the Royal Guard preparing themselves. Meruem is once again unsure of who he is and why he was brought into the world. The team moves out and only ten more minutes remain before the infiltration. Summary Ikalgo wakes up and finds both Killua and Gon preparing. Killua reviews their plan in which he and Gon will head to the central stairway and towards the throne room while Ikalgo will descend through an elevator to find Palm. However, Killua stresses himself if the plan will proceed as planned. He insists that if something unexpected happens, they should know how to deal with it. They plan on dealing with Neferpitou's Nen and also mention that the aura Knov came in contact with belonged to Shaiapouf, not Neferpitou. They conclude that something came up during Knov's infiltration, causing Neferpitou to leave the palace's security to Shaiapouf. They called Colt, who is staying in a mansion, and he suggests that Neferpitou might be have been healing someone at the time. He explains that Neferpitou was the one that restores Kite. As Colt talks to them, a ball passes his side and on the floor, a child is playing with several toys. He continues that healing requires a great deal of concentration. Killua speculates that someone within the palace, the King or one of the Royal Guards is injured and required healing. They also take into consideration that if one of the Guards is injured, Neferpitou wouldn't bother himself to heal them since his main priority is the King. They come to the conclusion that the King injured himself for some reason. In Peijin, Killua contacts Morel and tells him everything they talked about. Suddenly, there is an announcement in the capital and all the people march outside their homes. Neferpitou's Nen puppets lead the march. In the palace, the three Royal Guards watch over the distance as the people march towards them. Neferpitou tells his brothers that more skilled enemies arrived and Shaiapouf is convinced that the enemy has reinforcements. Menthuthuyoupi suggests that the selection might be used as a cover-up. Since the King is participating in the selection, Shaiapouf suggests that one of the Royal Guards should stay beside the King throughout the selection. Menthuthuyoupi mentions that the King has been upset because of the Guards' closeness to him, which leads Shaiapouf to take the responsibility himself; Menthuthuyoupi's appearance can attract attention and Neferpitou can be distracted too easily. Neferpitou suddenly senses that the enemies' presence has completely disappeared. The extermination team resides in Knov's dimension where they discuss further plans for the upcoming selection. Neferpitou suggests to recall his puppets, but Shaiapouf declines the idea, as it would be dangerous. Instead, he asks the puppets to join the citizens and guide them. In Peijin, Morel notices the actions of the soldiers and goes back inside the dimension. He reports what he had witnessed. They discuss their entrance to the palace where they would take entrances from behind. Knov arrives and tells them that he has no problem in investigating the area. In the Royal Palace of East Gorteau, Meruem confronts Neferpitou regarding the previous attack on Komugi. Neferpitou admits that she knew Komugi was being attacked, but made no attempt to save her since the King was safe. Meruem orders Neferpitou to monitor Komugi's surroundings from now on and deal with any threats. Neferpitou agrees and leaves the throne room silently. Nearby, Knov investigates the citizens and notices that they are hypnotized and dazed by Shaiapouf's wing scales. He reports this back to Morel and the others. Morel takes this as an advantage; even if they cause turmoil in the palace, no one will panic and stampede each other. Gon, Killua and Ikalgo enter the dimension. The team prepares and its members ponder in silence. Shoot thinks to himself that Killua seems to be brimming with confidence, except for the fact that he also seems to be fading away. Meleoron practices holding his breath which reaches up to two minutes, claiming this is enough time for his ability. Knuckle believes everyone has a heart, even the Chimera Ants, but knows he must kill them or be killed. Gon promises Kite he will return him back to his normal self. Morel acknowledges his fatigue, but knows he has no time to rest. Ikalgo pledges allegiance to Killua and thanks him once again for a second chance. Meruem continues to have an existential crisis, unsure of who he is, why he was brought into the world, and what he should do. The extermination team moves out and only ten more minutes remain before the infiltration. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc